Slain
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: She should have paid more attention. If she had, she wouldn't be suffering such embarrassment at her daughter's hands.


_A/N: A short one-shot for the hell of it. Magic is powerful. Let's put it to the test, shall we?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor shall I ever claim to own, Fairy Tail or any affiliated characters, places or events. Original characters, yes. Erza and Lucy, as much as I would love for them to be completely canon, no. (Sad panda!)_

[X]

Saturday mornings were usually the most eventful in the Scarlet residence. And, much to Lucy's dismay, Ember was as much of a get-up-and-go person as Erza was. So, that particular morning, the blonde woman found herself sitting on the patio at nearly seven o'clock, watching as her wife began teaching their seven-year-old daughter the basics of fighting with a sword. As she was only just beginning, Ember was armed with what Erza called a "wooden waster" or a wooden training sword. The tall, redheaded knight had the girl running solo drills and would, on occasion, stop her to lightly kick Ember's feet into the proper stance. "Ok, now, try that, Em."

"All right, mom," replied the younger redhead. Ember, in contrast to her S-class mother, had blonde lowlights that naturally came to her hair and had honey-amber eyes. While the girl was capable of using magic, she hadn't figured out where her talents lay just yet. And so, she was content learning how to wield a sword in order to defend herself on any missions she decided to tag along on. The girl looked over at her blonde mother and grinned, giving a brief wave before returning to her lessons.

Lucy smiled back and glanced at her wife, mouthing a silent, "I love you."

"Love you too," the knight mouthed back. She smiled and then went back to examining her daughter's movements. "So. Ready for a sparring match?"

Excitedly, the seven-year-old dropped her stance and asked, "Really? Yeah!"

"Go get the foam swords and let's go. C'mon," ushered Erza. She patted Ember's head, gently running her fingers through the crimson strands of hair. As the girl ran off, the taller redhead made her way towards the patio and leaned over to kiss the blonde. "G'morning, Luce," she breathed.

"G'morning to you too, Erz," the amber-eyed blonde giggled. She stroked her wife's cheek softly and hummed, murmuring, "I'm never going to sleep in, am I?"

"Maybe," the S-class mage smirked, "especially if you decide we need another kid running around the house." She rested a hand on her lover's stomach, lightly brushing her fingers over the thin cotton of Lucy's tanktop. "You're beautiful."

"Erza, may I remind you that our daughter will be coming back soon for a match and you have to focus? You don't want to get distracted, right?" Wrapping her arms around the knight's neck, Lucy leaned in for another kiss, giving a quiet squeal of surprise when her wife lifted her in a bridal carry. "Erza!"

"Don't worry, princess, I won't drop you!" laughed the redhead. She nuzzled the blonde's neck, moving in for another kiss when a loud cough interrupted the moment. The pair looked back to see Ember, hands on her hips and grimacing. "Uhm…sorry?"

"I thought we were gonna have a sparring match, not you make out with mama." She tossed one of the foam swords to her mother's feet and said, "Winner is the new knight of the house."

Grinning and setting Lucy down, Erza grabbed the weapon and snickered, "That so? All right. Take your stance." The two sword-bearing females moved their battle back into the middle of the yard and faced off. "Ready, Em?"

"Ready." Bringing her sword up, the seven-year-old rushed, making a wide swing at her mother. Erza deflected and brought her weapon back for a quick jab. They continued, back and forth.

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy!" The blonde looked back into the house and stood, making her way back inside and towards the front door. As she opened it, a pair of strong, muscular arms enveloped her in a hug and a pink-haired man shouted, "Hey! We haven't seen you in a couple days! We thought we'd drop by and see you and Erza! We brought Rei!"

Peeking over Natsu's shoulder, Lucy waved weakly at his wife and son. "Hey, Lisanna, Rei."

"Hi, Lucy," laughed the white-haired woman. She tapped her husband on the shoulder, scolding, "Natsu, let her down. Let's go so Rei can see Ember and we can see how Erza is doing."

"Oh, right," chuckled the Dragon Slayer. He set his teammate down and grinned, holding the door open for Lisanna and Rei to enter. Once inside, Lucy closed the door and gestured towards the backyard. As they made their way through the house, the pink-haired man asked, "So, have you seen Grey and Juvia lately? They took Sunny with them on a mission a few days ago and I heard they got back last night but I haven't heard from them yet."

"They're probably resting, Natsu. Everyone needs rest," Lucy sighed quietly. She grabbed a cup of tea and offered some to her friends. "Anyway, Erza and Ember are sparring. And, generally, just messing around."

"Uh, I don't think they're sparring anymore," Rei piped up. He pointed out to the lawn from where he stood on the patio. Everyone's gaze followed to see Erza sitting cross-legged on the ground with a foam sword nestled under her arm. "Hey, Em!"

"Hi, Rei!" The redheaded girl stepped over to her companion and then, glanced back to grin at her S-class mother.

Lucy blinked back her surprise and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, what happened was-" Erza began.

Ember exclaimed, "I slayed her."

The blonde chuckled, "I can see that. But uh…how did that happen?"

"As I was saying," the redheaded mage announced, "we were battling and my attention was drawn by other movement and I-"

"Mom was watching your butt as you got up and walked inside and I took the chance and slayed her!" Ember laughed. She smirked at Erza and stuck her tongue out. "I'm the new knight of the house. Mama doesn't need you. Well. You can still take care of your cuddling stuff at night. I don't want to listen to mama have nightmares all night."

The two women blushed, looking at one another in embarrassment at their daughter's audacity. "Ember, don't say that!"

"Oh, Lucy isn't having nightmares, Ember! Erza is just making her-" Natsu was cut off as his blonde teammate's fist contacted the side of his head.

"Natsu, shut up!" cried Lucy.

Rei peered curiously at his friend and muttered, "Parents are weird."

"Yeah, really weird," agreed the other seven-year-old.

[X]


End file.
